The Time Warp
Time Warp', en español ''El salto en el tiempo, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio The Rocky Horror Glee Show. La versión original es de la película musical The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Es interpretada por New Directions, con solos de Kurt, Quinn, Finn, Artie, Brittany, Tina y Mercedes. En la parte que es emitida en el episodio un solo de Quinn es quitado y en su lugar es cantado por Santana. Contexto de la canción Después de los problemas que se ocasionaron, Will decide estrenar la obra pero solo para ellos mismos. Luego les explica a los chicos lo que pasó, les propone hacerlo de todas formas y entonces cantan esta canción. Letra '''Kurt: It's astounding, Time is fleeting Madness takes it's toll. But listen closely Quinn: Not for very much longer Kurt: I've got to keep control. Finn: I remember doing the time warp Drinking those moments when The blackness within me Finn y Santana/Quinn en el episodio: And a void would be calling . . . New Directions: Let's do the time warp again. Let's do the time warp again. Artie: It's just a jump to the left New Directions: And then a step to the right Artie: ' Put your hands on your hips 'New Directions: You bring your knees in tight But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives you insane Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again Quinn: It's so dreamy oh fantasy free me So you can't see me no, not at all In another dimension with voyeristic intention Well secluded Oh,I see it all Kurt: With a bit of a mind flip Quinn: You're into the time slip Kurt: And nothing can ever be the same Santana/Quinn en el episodio: You're spaced out on sensation,aw! Finn: Like you're under sedation New Directions: Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again Brittany: Well I was walkin down the street just havin a think When this snake of a guy gave me an evil wink Tina He shooka me up he took me by surprise He had a pick up truck and the devils eyes He stared at me and I felt a change Time meant nothin, never would again New Directions: Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again Artie: ' It's just a jump to the left 'New Directions: And then a step to the right Artie: ' Put your hands on your hips 'New Directions: ' You bring your knees in tight But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives you insane 'Mercedes con New Directions: Let's do the time warp again Let's do the time warp again Curiosidades *En la versión televisiva, toda la parte de Magenta es cantada por Quinn, pero en la versión de estudio, dos partes ("And a void would be calling" y "You're spaced out on sensation") son cantadas por Santana. *Esta es una de las canciones que Chris Colfer quería hacer, y le preguntó en el Comic Con a Ryan Murphy si la podrían hacer, y él dijo que en realidad harían Rocky Horror en la segunda temporada de Glee. Fuente *El solo que Finn tiene al principio de la canción ("I remember doing the time warp...") es en realidad cantado por el personaje de Riff Raff, quien era interpretado por Kurt, pero como Chris Colfer no pudo llegar a esa nota, le dieron el solo a Cory Monteith. Errores *En el inicio de la canción cuando los chicos tienen que saltar a la izquierda Finn se equivoca y salta a la derecha. * Se ve casi al terminar la canción que a Santana se le cae el delantal un poco y después vuelve a estar bien. Videos thumb|right|304 px thumb|left|299 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Quinn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Rocky Horror Glee Show Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de Broadway Categoría:Canciones de The Rocky Horror Picture Show Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3